Lola the Hedgehog
Lola the Hedgehog (ロラ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Rora za hejjihoggu) one of Sparky's closest friends in care. After the events of moving to Station Square, she become of Sonic's best friends as part of the members in a big team. She was sent to care because her mother has inability to take care of her, however Lola has demonstrated that her mother treats cruelly until she joins Sparky's gang for a new home of Station Square. Lola enters a relationship with Speed and moved in a house together. Character Profile * ALSO CALLED: Lo * AGE: 15 * SPECIES: Hedgehog * HEIGHT: 100 cm * WEIGHT: Secret * FUR COLOUR: Yellow * SKIN COLOUR: Peach * EYE COLOUR: Purple * HAIR COLOUR: Eggplant * ALLIANCE: Good * LIKES: Having fun with her friends, fashion, shopping, music, sunsets, rainbow fireflies, hanging out with the others, Speed, * DISLIKES: Anyone who's better than her, annoying people, threats, her mother, creepy crawlies, anyone with dark thoughts * ABILITY TYPE: Fly Character Early life Before taken to care, Lola lived with her mother, Priya. Priya met a man named Ranger, they would go on a date and leave Lola all alone. On one circumstance, Lola was beaten and mistreating by Priya several times, treating her as slave in a house. Lola was taken away to care after Priya was reported for child abuse. In care, Lola make friends with Sparky and the gang as they form a group as Firefly Fighters and rename their care home as Dumping Ground. Personality Lola is cheerful and caring, a current opposite from her estrange mother, has made many friends in care after being tortured and abandoned. She's bright and beautiful cares about her friends, though she's also a good-natured flirt. Lola always looks for the brighter side of life and tries not let things get to her. She's an optimist by nature and has a smooth feminine charm. She's also down-to-earth, holds love for her friends and while she's not afraid to speak her mind., she has their best interests in kind and is always willing to offer her support. Abilities and Talents * 'Glimmer-' Lola was gifted to create and control the glittery lights known as the glimmer. She blasts the energy to aim at her target with her palms. She creates any weaponry such as chains, cyclones, kicks and punches. She allows herself to combine the power with any other team members. * 'Enchanted Flight-' Lola allows to lift herself off the ground and move freely through midair, granting her to flight at anytime. She can move himself at extreme speeds, nearing those that can run at. * 'Acrobatics-' Lola is very flexible, has amount of acrobatic skills. She flips into a midair able to do some incredible special tricks. When doing some special tricks she leaves the trail of glowing purple sparks. Weakness Relationships Friends Lola is close friends with Sparky and the gang. Moving to Station Square she becomes one of members in Team Sonic. She finds best friends with Sonic as she supports him on his adventures. On Girls Night Out, Lola shows a little rivalry with Rouge as she tries to outsmart them. Family Romance Trivia * Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters